Nueve meses
by Aly Zama
Summary: La paciencia de Victor parecía no tener fin... pero... un Yuuri encinta era una mezcla de hormonas, humor cambiante, deseo sexual desenfrenado y hambre sin limites, lo que pondría a Victor al limite y peor aun... se llevarían entre los pies al pobre de Yurio. (Mpreg Omegaverse)
1. Nueve meses

**¡Hello!**

 **Se preguntarán ¿Qué carajos hace Aly en el fandom de "Yuri on ICe!" pues... simple, este fic no es mio, por tercera vez, presto mi cuenta a una muy querida amiga que como no entiende como funciona FF y que no quiere tomarse el tiempo para investigar o prender como se usa, me pidió que subiera el fic :v**

 **Yo aun ando sin pc :`v así que no esperen pronta actualización de "Desastre temporal 2 y/o "Perversión en Konoha" (la autora me lo dejo a mi ya que ella se volvio a ir, esta vez al extranjero" y/o "Exquisito error"**

 **En fin...**

 **El fic le pertenece a Jossi**

 **Los personajes de Yuri on Ice! pertenecen a Mappa y a Kubo-sama-sensei :v**

 **NUEVE MESES**

 **Capitulo 01.- Drama en el baño**

En un lujoso y exclusivo complejo de departamentos de San Petersburgo, dormía un explosivo joven rubio el cual, en este momento distaba de como era normalmente, ya que su habitual ceño fruncido lucia relajado e inclusive se podía notar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. La razón del "humor" noctambulo del joven tenia nombre y apellido "Otabek Altin" su novio, quien la noche anterior había llegado de sorpresa a su departamento, lo que le causo una gran alegría seguido de una una maravillosa noche de pasión desenfrenada.

El rubio dormía tranquila y apaciblemente sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio, tanta era la calma de esa mañana que parecía que nada podría arruinar ese pequeño y dulce momento de felicidad... o eso creía hasta que el imperturbable silencio de la habitación se interrumpió.

Bip bip...

Bip bip...

-Ump...- Otabek emitió un pequeño gruñido al escuchar el sonido del celular de Yuri en bajo volumen.

Bip bip...

Bip bip...

-Yuri...-

-¿Um?-

\- Tu celular esta sonando...

El joven rubio alzó su rostro y miro con pereza hacia la pequeña mesita de noche en donde se encontraba su celular.

\- Deja que suene... hoy es domingo y no tengo entrenamiento...

Bip bip...

Bip bip...

Otabek lo miró y sonrió al ver que el ruso se tallaba los ojos como si fuese un pequeño gatito irritado.

\- Entonces apágalo- le pidió metiendo sus pies en el cálido edredón.

Yurio lo ignoró y volvió a poner su rostro sobre el pecho del Kazajo.

\- Dejalo... ya dejará de sonar

Bip bip...

Bip bip...

Irritado por el sonido del "endemoniado" aparato, Otabek lo tomo con la mano derecha dispuesto a apagarlo, pero al ver que de nuevo sonaba, dirigió su vista a la pantalla del aparato.

-ANCIANO-

Indicaba el celular al iluminarse de nueva cuenta señalando que era la quinta vez que marcaba.

\- Es Nikiforov...- dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿El anciano? ¿Qué querrá a esta hora? Y por cierto ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el rubio sin despegar el rostro de su pecho.

\- Son las 7:23 am.

\- Tch- chasqueó la lengua molesto aunque un poco preocupado, ya que por lo general Victor se comunicaba con él, mediante mensajes via whatsapp, line o sms.

\- ¿Vas a contestar?- le preguntó Otabek al sonar por sexta vez el teléfono.

Sin decir nada, Yurio tomó el celular de mala gana para tomar la llamada.

\- ¡¿Qué carajos quieres anciano de...?!

\- ¡Yurio! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Yuuri..- lloriqueaba a plano pulmón a tal grado que casi deja sordo al rubio.

\- ¿El cerdo? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está bi-bien?- preguntó preocupado el joven ruso sintiendo la desesperación en la voz de su compatriota.

\- ¡Yuuri el... Yuuri se encerró en el baño desde hace dos horas y no ha salido! ¡Yurio soy un idiota! Lo sorprendí a las 5 de la mañana comiendo como desesperado, cuando me vio le dio tanta pena que corrió al baño y se encerró ¡Yurio! ¡Yuuri no ha dejado de llorar! ¡¿Y si le pasa algo?! ¡¿Y si le pasa algo al bebé?! ¡Yurio ven por favor! ¡Yuuri no me quiere ver!- gimoteaba el platinado mientras hablaba sin siquiera respirar.

\- Tch ¡Estúpido anciano! ¡Me asustaste! Y el cerdo... ¡Eso es normal! Cuando un omega queda preñado es normal que su apetito aumente... pero ¡gaaahh! El cerdo y su estúpida autoestima... ¡Carajo con ustedes dos!- gruñó el rubio temblando de enojo.

Solo esos dos podrían ser tan dramáticos como para sacarlo de la cama antes de las ocho de la mañana, pensó el rubio reprimiendo sus ganas de asesinar a alguien.

\- No hagas nada, ya voy para allá... demonios ¡Ni creas que lo hago por ti o por el cerdo! ¡Lo... lo hago por el bebé!- gritó colgando de inmediato.

Con enojo y con ganas de golpear a Victor, Yurio tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cuando pensó que la calma regresaba a su pequeño cuerpo, miró a su novio a la cara, pero para su sorpresa (y su evidente mal humor) Otabek trataba inútilmente de evitar que él escuchara su risa contenida mientras se tapaba la boca.

\- ¡¿Y tu de que carajos te estas riendo?! ¡Idiota!

Otabek no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reír a pleno pulmón.

\- Lo siento, es que...

Su risa impedía que pudiera completar una oración y más ahora que el rostro de su novio estaba totalmente rojo de enojo.

Para Otabek resultaba muy gracioso y hasta un poco tierno que Yuri se preocupara por sus auto-proclamados "padres adoptivos" y más en esos momentos cuando Victor dramatizaba demasiado las cosas.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Deja de reírte y acompáñame! Ese maldito anciano... ¡Estúpido cerdo! ¡Gah! como les gusta arruinar mi buen humor- se quejaba entre gruñidos mientras caminaba al baño.

\- Yuri...- susurró Otabek con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras buscaba su ropa interior.

El joven ruso vivia en un departamento ubicado en el quinto piso mientras Victor y Yuuri vivian en el penthouse del mismo edificio, por lo que era ridículo (al menos para él) que Victor le haya llamado en vez de ir a verlo directamente a su cuarto, aunque, siendo tan dramático, comprendía que el ojiazul no hubiera ido hasta su departamento al no haber querido dejar solo a su esposo.

Diez minutos después, habiéndose cambiado y aseado, la joven pareja salió del departamento para ir directamente al "dulce hogar" de la pareja Katsuki-Nikiforov.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta, estúpido anciano!- grito el rubio con el enojo a su maximo nivel.

\- Calma Yuri...- le pidió Otabek tomándolo del brazo.

\- ¡Yurio! ¡Pasa! - le pidió el ojiazul mientras abría la puerta -¿Otabek?- miró asombrado al Kazajo al verlo al lado de su joven compatriota -pasen los dos...

\- ¿Donde está el cerdo? ¿Aun está en el baño?

\- ¡Sii! Y... solo se escucha como llora despacio- respondió con una mueca de desesperación.

-Tch... par de idiotas...- se quejó el rubio caminando rumbo al baño.

Otabek miró detenidamente al ruso mayor y se sumió de hombros al verlo con los ojos hinchados y con un muy notable arrepentimiento en el rostro.

\- Umm... calma Nikiforov- trató de reconfortarlo sin saber que más decir.

El ojiazul lo miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos, era raro que Otabek hablara tan directamente con él y más el que tratara de tranqulizarlo.

\- Gracias...- susurró mientras miraba hacia donde se dirigía el rubio.

Del otro lado del departamento, Yuri intentaba encontrar las palabras menos "hirientes" para sacar a Yuuri del baño.

Aunque no lo demostrara, Yuri se sentía un poco preocupado, ya que sabia perfectamente que cuando Yuuri se sumía en la depresión y/o ansiedad era difícil sacarlo de ese estado, lo cual había experimentado horas antes de que el japones se casará con el "anciano" (De eso ya hace casi tres meses)

\- Cerd... Yuuri... soy yo... Yurio- dijo lo ultimo con un toque de enojo, odiaba usar ese "estúpido" apodo -Deja de llorar, le hará mal al bebé.

\- ¿Yu... Yurio?- gimoteó el japones detrás de la puerta -Vic... ¿Victor te llamó?

El joven ruso respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

-Si, el anciano esta muy preocupado por tí.

\- Yurio yo... ¡Soy un idiota!- gritó acompañado de un audible gimoteo.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Sal ya, cerdo! ¡Ustedes dos me desesperan! ¡Sal ya o tiraré la puerta!

\- ¡No quiero que Victor me vea así! ¡Me veo horrible!- dijo para volver a llorar, pero esta vez más fuerte que antes.

Una vena en la frente de Yuri amenazó con hacer erupción en cualquier momento, estaba tan enojado que su voz se tornó un tanto grave.

\- Yuri... abre la puerta ¡Ahora!

Por un segundo, Yuri pensó que Yurio no sería capaz de tirar la puerta, pero al escuchar la ultima orden, el japones recordó que la ultima vez que había escuchado a Yurio usar ese tono, había golpeado a JJ y a Chris al mismo tiempo dejándolos totalmente noqueados.

\- Yurio... yo...

\- ¡Qué abras la maldita puerta!

\- ¡Si!- gritó temeroso el japones poniéndose de pie para abrir la puerta en menos de dos segundos.

Al oir el chirrido de la puerta, Yurio volvió a respirar profundamente para evitar (de nueva cuenta e inútilmente) el golpear algo.

El japones se veía devastado, los ojos rojos, los labios partidos (evidencia de que los había mordido para impedir que sus gemidos salieran del baño) con el jersey húmedo en la parte de arriba por haber llorado por horas así como el pants arrugado de la parte de las pantorrillas, exponiendo que se había hecho un ovillo para llorar a "gusto".

\- ¿Y tus lentes?- le preguntó el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- ¿Ha? Ah... están en el lavabo- dijo temblando un poco mientras se giraba para tomarlos.

\- ¿Yuuri?

Al escuchar la voz de quien lo llamaba, el japones se quedó de piedra. No quería voltear y menos mirar a su esposo. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado.

\- Tch- el rubio chasqueó la lengua al sentir la tensión en el aire.

\- Yuuri... ¡Mi amor! ¡Por favor no llores!- le imploro Victor al ver como su esposo agachaba la cabeza y comenzaba a temblar.

\- ¡No me veas!- gritó sintiendose "patetico" -No debi de haber hecho "eso".

\- ¡Mi Yuuri! ¡No debes sentirte mal! Solo tienes... bueno... el bebé hace que te sientas así.

\- ¡No le heches la culpa a nuestro hijo!- gimió recargándose en la pared.

\- ¡No... no quise decir eso! Yuuri... tu no has hecho nada malo...- le dijo Victor mientras se acercaba a su esposo para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo -Ya mi Yuuri, no llores, no hiciste nada malo... pero...- el ruso sabía que cualquier palabra mal dicha haría que Yuuri se volviera a encerrar en el baño, por lo que lo atrajo más a su pecho y le acarició la cabeza con cariño -No debiste correr, solo tenias hambre y te estabas alimentado... a ti y a nuestro pequeño bebé ¿Verdad?- le preguntó sintiendo como Yuuri se aferraba a su camisa.

\- Victor ¿Me perdonas?

Al ruso casi se le va el alma a los pies, si antes se sentía culpable ahora se sentía peor.

\- No tengo que perdonarte, no hiciste nada malo, pero ¿Me podrías prometer algo?

Alzando el rostro, Yuuri lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué... qué cosa?

\- Prométeme que no volverás a encerrarte o a llorar, tu puedes comer todo lo que quieras...

\- ¡Pero voy a engordar y ya no me vas a querer!- gimoteó el japones al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se volvian a llenar de lagrimas.

\- ¡No llores! No me importa si engordas...- dijo mientras una idea cruzaba por su mente- al fin que si ganas unos kilos yo me encargare de que los bajes rápido- le dijo con un toque de perversión en su voz.

\- ¡Victor!- lo riñió el japones poniéndose totalmente rojo ya que Yurio se ponía totalmente pálido.

-¡Par de calientes pervertidos! ¡Yo me largo antes de que se pongan de asquerosos! ¡Vamonos Beka!- gruñó el pequeño ruso dando largas zancadas rumbo a la salida del departamento.

Por su parte, el Kazajo volteó a ver a ver a la pareja y con una ligera seña con la mano se despidío.

-Je- rió un poco Victor al ver como Yuri salia enojado y decía un par de maldiciones en voz baja.

\- ¿?- Yuuri lo miró sin saber el motivo de su risa.

-Nuestro Yurio nos tacha de pervertidos pero trae una mordida en el cuello- dijo Victor abrazando a su omega.

En su interior el ruso agradecía la "amabilidad" de Yuri al haber ido a su departamento, el joven ruso tenia su carácter pero sabia que en el fondo (cosa que ya TODOS sabían) quería a la pareja Katsuki-Nikiforov aunque siempre siempre se mostraba gruñón y un poco grosero con ellos.

-Necesitare a Yurio o me volveré loco- se dijo Victor para si mismo mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposo.

Victor amaba a Yuuri, eso nadie podía negarlo, su amor y su paciencia para con el japones no tenia limites y eso lo sabía pero... su paciencia se pondria a prueba después de haberse enterado de que Yuuri estaba preñado.

Su paciencia parecía no tener fin... pero un Yuuri encinta era una mezcla de hormonas + humor cambiante + deseo sexual desenfrenado + hambre sin limites, era algo que pondría al limite a Victor pero peor aun... se llevarían entre los pies al pobre Yurio.

...

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los caps serán cortos ya que serán una especie drabbles (aunque un poco más largos)**

 **Jossi**

 **Bueno, déjenle sus opiniones a Jossi cualquier idea es bienvenida (ya me encargaré yo de convencerla :v)**


	2. El día que empezó todo

¡ **Wow, wow, wow! ¡Que gran sorpresa me he llevado con la aceptación de este fic!**

 **¡40 favs, 60 followers y 12 reviews!**

 **Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos. Los reviews los conteste por mp, y los anónimos:**

 **BremmCipriano:** Es de la misma historia solo que serán contados de forma breve. Algunos serán individuales y otros tendrán secuencia.

 **Jessicaraya:** Victor se lo merece por ser tan dramatico y poco cuidadoso con sus palabras y... Yurio, mi pobre Yurio bebé no tiene la culpa, solo es una victima en todo este asunto xD

 **TeamBeka:** Sin nuestro Yurio, Victor sería un completo desastre y ya hubiea ido a parar al hospital, pero, le tendra que comprar unos buenos tés o unos tranquilizantes a Yurio si no es que quiere que lo medio mate xD

 **Guest:** Jajajaja imaginate, Yurio relajado y tranquilo durmiendo con su sensual Kazajo y de la nada lo llama un alterado Victor... que manera de hecharle a perder el día.

 **En fin... muchas gracias a todos y espero disfruten este capitulo.**

 **Un beso a todos.**

 **CAPITULO 02.- EL DÍA QUE EMPEZO TODO**

Un poco más calmado (si es que eso era remotamente posible), Yuri entró a su departamento, dejando abierta la puerta para que Otabek pudiera entrar, dado que no queria verle "su estupido y sensual rostro" ya que sabía que en estos momentos debía de estar sonriendo y/o burlandose de él.

\- Me iré a bañar, prepara el desayuno- le dijo con molestia en su voz, mientras se quitaba la chamarra.

Otabek sonrió ampliamente ante el irritante comentario de Yuri. El kazajo sabía de antemano que el pequeño rubio estaba furioso y la unica manera de relajarse era tomarse un largo baño de tina.

\- ¿Panqueques de arandano?- se preguntó el pelinegro mientras pensaba en que hacer de desayunar.

Minutos más tarde, Yuri trataba inutilmente de calmar su humor. El agua tibia y el aroma del jabon perfumado de azuzenas y jasmines parecia estar tardando demasiado en hacer efecto, pero cuando percibio en el aire el aroma de lo que parecian ser panqueques con un toque de vainilla, su mente fue sumergiendose en un recuerdo no muy lejano.

 **Hace tres semanas.**

\- Hey Katsudon ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy palido- preguntó el rubio al ver que el ahora intructor de patinaje para niños perdía el color natural de su rostro.

\- ¿Eh? Yo... no lo sé, me siento extraño, pero... umm ¿Como explicarlo? Creo que me siento... bueno no lo sé- trato de decir el japones al no saber que es lo que sentia su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Ha?! Estar tanto tiempo con el anciano te hizo más idiota, Katsudon.

Yuuri rió en voz baja, pero cuando estuvo a punto de contestar su vista se empezó a nublar.

\- Creo que necesito ir a ver al oculista- susurró el pelinegro quitandose los lentes.

\- Deberias de hacerlo y aprovechar para cambiar esos horribles lentes, si quieres yo...

\- Gracias Yurio, ¿Me acompañarias saliendo de la clase?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba al centro de la pista para volver a entrenar antes de que Yakow o Lilia vinieran a regañarlo.

El resto del día, Yurio miraba constantemente a su homonimo japones, "no es que estuviera preocupado" no, para nada, solo que le parecia raro que el pelinegro careciera de la energia que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba dando clases a los pequeños patinadores.

\- ¡Yuuri-sensei! ¡Lo hice, lo hice!- gritó emocionada una dulce niña rusa de ojos azules y cabello castaño, que celebrara el haber podido realizar un loop sin caerse.

\- ¡Bien hecho Natalia!- celebró Yuuri acercandose a la pequeña para darle un abrazo, pero antes de que llegara a ella, su vista se nublo de nuevo.

\- ¡Katsudon! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás más palido! ok, se acabó la clase, llevaré a su maestro al doctor.

\- Yuurio, estoy bien, solo...

\- Nada de nada, Katsudon, solo faltan 15 minutos para que acabe la clase.

Una joven patinadora que entrenaba en la clase nocturna, se acercó a los dos para brindar su ayuda, ya que como omega sintió de inmediato que los pequeños empezaban a mostrarse un poco nerviosos.

\- Maestro Yuuri y Yuri vayan, yo cuidaré de los niños hasta que lleguen sus padres, no se preocupen.

Los dos adultos se miraron un par de segundos y sabiendo que la chica era de confianza asintieron agradecidos.

\- Llamaré a Yakov, esta en la sala de reuniones, así los mocosos estarán más tranquilos y él sabra que salimos- dijo Yuri sacando su celular.

Antes de que la chica se acercara, Yuuri estuvo a punto de protestar, pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir, un ligero escalofrio comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo así como un tenue dolor de cabeza; en ese momento dudaba que solo fuera motivo de su mala visión.

Habiendo puesto en aviso al viejo entrenador ruso, ambos patinadores salieron de la pista de hielo, caminaron hasta donde estaba aparcado el BMW i8 de Yuri, para así poder dirigirse al hospital más cercano. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y menos Yuri que veia que a cada minuto el japones perdía más color, al punto que sus ojos se cerraban por si solos.

-Yurio... por favor marcale a Victor... no me siento nada bien.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y usando el comando de voz del auto marco a Victor.

\- ¿Yurio?

-Oye anciano, estoy llevando al Katsudon al hospital, no se siente bien, así que lleva tu trasero al hospital de San Marcos...

\- Ah, no soy Victor, soy Chris, pero no te preocupes, lo llevaré alla, porque si él va solo, de seguro que hará alguna tonteria, pero... ¿No es nada grave?- la voz usualmente melosa de Chris habia cambiado a una seria y preocupada.

Él era el que mejor sabía que clase de locuras solia hacer el ruso mayor cuando se trataba de Yuuri.

\- Solo se siente mal, pero más vale prevenir.

\- Entiendo, hay viene Victor, en quince minutos nos vemos.

Por su parte, Yuuri parecia no haber escuchado la conversación. Se tocaba la cabeza, y sí se obsevaba con detenimiento parecia como si fuese a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Dos minutos después, Yuri aparco en el lugar más cercano a la entrada del hospital y corriendo hacia la puerta del copiloto, abrio la puerta para ayudar a Yuri a salir del coche.

A paso lento, ambos entraron al nosocomio, especificamente hacia la zona de emergencias, donde un par de enfermeras al verlos se acercaron a ellos para socorrerlos.

\- ¿En que puedo ayudarles? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa el joven?- preguntó amablemente la enfermera más pequeña.

\- Yuri, bueno él empezo a ponerse palido hace unas dos o tres horas... él me dijo que pensaba que era porque se le nublaba la vista y que necesitaba nueva graduación, pero hace unos minutos comenzo a ponerse más palido y ¡Agh! creo que le duele la cabeza y tiene muchas nauseas- trató de explicar lo mejor posible el rubio al ver que Yuuri no se quitaba la mano de la boca para evitar vomitar.

La enfermara más alta acercó una silla de ruedas y haciendo una señal a una doctora que iba saliendo del penultimo consultorio, le pidió que se acercara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó la doctora.

Dandole una breve explicación, la enfermera más joven dió su informe.

\- Ok, entiendo, tomale sus generales, en cinco minutos los veo en mi consultorio- ordenó la doctora antes de partir hacia la cafeteria del hospital.

Yurio chasqueó de nuevo la lengua y sintiendose un poco menos tensó, dejo que la enfermera hiciera su trabajo.

La pequeña enfermera le pidio a Yuuri que le dijera su nombre, edad, nacionalidad (por obvias razones) estado civil, numero de seguro social, demoninación (alfa, beta u omega) problemas o afecciones de salud y otro tipo de cosas que Yuri no puso atención.

\- ¿Qué es usted del señor Katsuki-Nikiforov? Y por favor digame su nombre- Preguntó la enfermera a un serio Yuri.

\- Somos conocidos, amigos- dijo lo ultimo en voz baja -Me llamo Yuri Plisetsky.

\- Entiendo, señor Katsuki-Nikiforov ¿Desea que el señor Plisetsky lo acompañe en su consulta medica?

El japones asintió levemente ya que creía que si volvia a hablar vomitaría.

En un santiamen, los dos patinadores entraron al consultorio esperando a que la "tetuda doctora" en palabras de Yuri se dignara a llegar.

\- Bien, ok, ¿Señor Katsuki-Nikiforov?- la bella doctora miró detenidamente al japones y con una profunda y escrutadora mirada lo analizó de pies a cabeza. Decir que la mujer era hermosa era quedarse cortos.

Era alta tal vez rosaba el metro con ochenta y cinco centimetros, piel blanca casi llegando a un ligero palido rosa, cabello rubio con mechas californianas de color castaño rojizo, labios naturalmente rojos y unos ojos azules oscuros muy intensos.

Era una alfa, y como tal, al estar en presencia de dos omegas hacia que su instinto brotara con naturaleza.

-Creo saber que es lo que le ocurre señor Katsuki-Nikiforov, pero para estar seguros, por favor abra la boca- le pidio "amablemente" la mujer mientras se inclinaba un poco para meter una tirilla de plastico color azul con blanco.

\- ¡Yuuri!- gritó Victor mientras entraba dramaticamente al consultorio.

Yuri rodó los ojos con fastidio, no imaginaba que fuera de otro modo la llegada del ojiazul.

\- ¡Oh mi Yuuri, ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Doctora que le pasa a mi Yuuri? ¿Es algo grave? ¡No importa el costo de los tratamientos, yo lo pagaré todo!- gritaba Victor mientras abrazaba al japones con pocesión.

La doctora que aun permanecia inclinada sobre la mesa daba un pequeño espectaculo monstrando sus "voluptuosos" pechos a los tres hombres.

\- Estamos en un hospital, por favor señor ¿Nikiforov? guarde silencio.

Victor asintió apenado y soltó un poco el abrazo sobre Yuuri.

Como dos alfas sanos y de la misma edad, Victor y la doctora, se miraron retadoramente durante un segundo.

Victor porque sintió una leve (casi imperceptible) escencia que indicaba que la doctora marcaba su territorio mientras que la mujer intentaba mantener el control sobre su dominio.

\- Estupidos alfas- se dijo para si el joven rubio.

\- Por favor, devuelvame el indicador- le pidio la doctora a Yuuri tras mirar su reloj.

Antes de abrir la boca para liberar el aparato, Yuuri miró a Victor para inmediatamente sujetar su mano con fuerza.

\- Estarás bien Yuuri- le susurró el ruso tratando de darle un poco de apoyo moral.

La rubia agitó la tirilla para meterla en un liquido de color verde.

\- Lo que sospechaba, felicidades señor Katsuki-Nikiforov, señor Nikiforov, van a ser padres.

Yuri abrió la boca y se quedo de piedra, Victor se quedo con cara de pocker face, y Yuuri cerraba y abria la boca sin poder formular palabra alguna.

\- ¿Voy a ser papá?- preguntó un increduló Victor con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si señor Nikiforov, esta tirilla es nueva en el mercado y es más eficiente que una prueba de embarazo comun- dijo la doctora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Oh Yuuri! ¡Vamos a ser padres!- gimoteó el ruso abrazando a su esposo.

Yuuri no reaccionaba, solo se dejaba llevar por el abrazo de Victor.

\- Bien, bien, tendran tiempo para celebrar, ahora les daré un pase para que vayan con la doctora de planificación familiar, la doctora Buttowski es excelente con las parejas Alfa/omega de hombres- dijo la mujer escribiendo en su computadora.

Habiendo hecho todo el papeleo necesario, la doctora les señaló el día y la hora para su primera cita medica.

\- Por el momento, señor Katsuki-Nikiforov, tomé estas pastillas, le ayudarán a minimizar sus mareos, nauseas y los problemas con su visión, tome una en la mañana y una en la tarde. Según el chequeo que le hicieron las enfermeras antes de entrar conmigo, usted goza de muy buena salud. Bien, eso es todo, y recuerde llegar puntual a su cita. Pueden retirarse.

Yuuri y Yuri salieron tras Victor que hablaba sin parar sobre comprar ropa, muebles, algo sobre el cuarto del bebé y hacer una fiesta para celebrar la buena nueva. Ninguno de los dos le ponia atención, estaban tan impresionados que caminaban por inercia.

\- ¡Oh mi Yuuri! ¿Qué piensas que será? ¿Niño, niña, gemelos, trillizos? ¿Serán patinadores como nosotros? ¿Tendran tus ojos o los mios, tu cabello o el mio? ¡Yurioooooo! ¡Tendras un hermanito!-

Esto ultimo hizo que el rubio saliera de su shock y por consiguiente que su mente se llenara de pensamientos nada buenos.

\- ¡¿Quien carajos tendra un hermano?! ¡Callate estupido anciano! ¡Si antes eras insoportable ahora lo serás aun más! ¡Katsudon, aplaca al anciano! ¡Hey mirame cuando...!- le gritó a Yuuri pero al girarlo hacia él, vio como el japones rompia en llanto.

\- ¡Victor! ¡Yo...!

\- ¡Calma, Katsudon/mi Yuuri!- pidieron al mismo tiempo Victor y Yuri al pensar que el japones se sentia mal.

\- ¿Y si no soy bueno para ser padre? ¿Y si... y si no soy bueno para criar a nuestro hijo? ¿Y si hago algo que avergüenze a nuestro hijo? ¿Y si me pongo gordo y ya no me vas a amar? ¡Victor!- lloró el japones mientras temblaba de miedo.

\- ¡Yuuri, tu serás el mejor padre del mundo! ¡Criaremos juntos a nuestro hijo! ¡Por favor no llores! No sabes lo feliz que me haces en este mismo instante, ¡Vamos a tener un hijo, tuyo y mio! ¡Le daremos un hermanito a Yurio!

El rubio rodó los ojos con exasperación suprimiendo en su pecho las ganas de golpear a Victor.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Seremos buenos padres?

El pentacampeon del mundo se acercó a su esposo y abrazandolo con todo el amor del mundo le respondió.

\- Por supuesto mi Yuuri, lo seremos.

\- Tch, dejen de dar espectaculo a todos, hasta la "tetuda" doctora nos esta viendo desde la entrada del hospital.

Al escuchar a Yuri, Yuuri recordó algo que hizo que se separara bruscamente de su esposo.

-Victor ¿Por que miraste a la doctora tan... tan...- los puños del japones se apretaron tanto al extremo de tornarse blancos -Vistes sus pechos... ella es hermosa.

Yuri rodó por enesima vez sus ojos mientras dejaba sacar un sonoro gruñido de enojo.

\- ¿Yuuri? ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Esa doctora...!

\- ¡Estupido Katsudon! ¡¿Qué no viste que esa tetuda doctora es una alfa?! ¡Esa mujer parecia que queria seducirnos! No, más bien queriá seducirme... estupida doctora, hasta me sonrió y me guiño el ojo.

El japones relajó sus manos y miró incredulamente a los dos rusos.

\- Yurio tiene razón, esa mujer queria "comerse" a nuestro querido Yurio, por eso se me quedó viendo.

-Tch, estupido Katsudon hormonado, deja de imaginarte cosas- dijo el rubio para de inmediato mirar al suelo -Yo...- su voz se suavizó un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza - Felicidades a los dos, espero que sea un bebé sano...-

\- ¡Yurio!- el matrimonio Katsuki-Nikiforov lo abrazó con fuerza como si se tratase de su hijo.

\- ¡Par de idiotas! ¡Solo ruego porque el bebé no salga tan idiota como el anciano ni tan lloron como el Katsudon!- gritó intentando safarse del "vergonzoso" abrazo del matrimonio Katsuki-Nikiforov.

Del otro lado del estacionamiento un muy alegre Chris filmaba con su telefono toda la "escenita" de la familia "Katsuki-Nikiforov"

 **Fin del flashback.**

Tras haberse terminado de bañar así como de vestirse con ropa muy comoda, Yuri se dirigió a la cocina mientras se secaba el cabello. Una tenue sonrisa adornó su rostro al sentir el aroma de cafe recien hecho y de mermelada de arandanos sobre "sus" panqueques.

\- Huele delicioso- dijo mirando a Otabek leer el periodico.

\- ¿De mejor humor?- le preguntó el kazajo con un poco de burla.

Yuri no dijo nada, solo se acercó a él y quitandole el periodico al mismo tiempo en que recorría la mesa, se sentó sobre las piernas de su novio.

\- Cierra la boca- le dijo dandole un suave beso en los labios - Quiero otro tipo de desayuno- le susurró sensualmente al oido mientras acariciaba el cabello del pelinegro con la yema de los dedos de su mano derecha.

\- Me agrada la idea- contestó el Kazajo tomandoló de la cintura.

Ambos comenzarón un suave aunque sensual beso y mientras subia de intensidad el Kazajo aprovecho para pararse y dirigirse al cuarto con Yuuri sobre su regazo.

\- ¡Yurioooo! ¡Dice Yuuri que quiere de los panqueques de Otabek!

\- ¡Vete a la mierda maldito anciano, los "panqueques" de Otabek son solo mios!- gritó el rubio haciendo reir al Kazajo.

...

 **Jossi: Hasta aqui el cap de este día, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto redactarlo. Una disculpa por la espera pero me enfermé, pero los próximos caps serán más seguidos. Un beso a todos.**

 **Aly: asdfasdfasdfasdf a mi me gustó el cap... en fin saluditos a todos**


	3. Hambre

Hambriento

\- Umh- un pequeño quejido quebró la inmutable tranquilidad de un no muy pequeño departamento, el cual estaba tapizado de muebles y demás utiles de animal print.

-Gaaah- un nuevo sonido rompió el silencio mientras cerca de la puerta un pequeño y aflojerado gato se estiraba para volver a dormir.

-Carajo... no me quiero levantar- se quejó un rubio al mismo tiempo en que tomaba un transparente termometro de la mesita de noche.

Haciendo un puchero de lado, se metió el aparato a la boca y tras un par de minutos lo sacó para enseguida agitarlo en el aire.

\- 29... genial... no podre ir otra vez al entrenamiento- gruñó tapandose de nuevo.

El pequeño tigre de Rusia habia estado resfriado desde hace tres días, y todo por culpa de haberse ido caminando a su departamento sin saber que en el camino una fuerte y helada lluvia lo sorprendería.

-Tch... quiero ir a entrenar... estupida gripe... tengo hambre... maldito anciano, estupido Katsudon... dijeron que vendrían a traerme sopa... tengo hambre...- el joven rubio se lamentaba una y otra vez, el día anterior solo habia podido comer un poco de caldo de pollo que le había llevado Mila, pero había sido tan poco que ahora tenía demasiada hambre.

\- ¡Tengo hambreeeee!- gritó a todo pulmon esperando que alguien se apiadara de su alma -Tch... le tendre que hablar al estupido Anciano... o moriré de hambre- se quejó de nuevo, pero antes de si quiera tomar su celular, escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse.

\- Anciano ¿Eres tú?- pregunto esperanzado de que fuera su compatriota que le traía de comer.

-¿Umh?- al escuchar a su gató maullar de la unica forma que sabía hacer cuando entraba Viktor, se sintió un poco aliviado por lo que se sentó sobre la cama para poder hablar con Viktor, sin que este hiciera un drama innecesario.

\- ¡Jodido anciano! ¡Me estaba muriendo de ham...! ¡Pero que cara...!

-¡Shh! No grites... solo por favor, dile a Yuuri que no estoy aquí.

-¿Qué demonios te...?- el reclamo de Yuri quedó a medias cuando su celular dió el timbre de lo que parecía ser un pequeño cerdito.

-Por favor Yurio, dile a Yuuri que fui a comprarte de comer, que regreso en un par de horas ¡Te lo suplico!- rogó el de cabello platinado con los ojos totalmente aguados.

-Tch... me debes una jodido anciano- respondió refunfuñante mientras contestaba la llamada.

\- Yurio ¿Has visto a Viktor? ¿Esta en tu departamento? ¿Habló contigo? ¿Sabes donde está?- preguntó apresuradamente el omega japones con un tono dulce pero a la vez bastante tetrico.

\- Vino hace un momento a mi departamento y me dijo que iría a comprar un poco de sopa para que coma, aun tengo un poco de fiebre así que aun no podré ir al entrenamiento, relajate un poco, mamá cerdito- dijo esto con fastidio.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

\- ¿Y por qué carajos habría de mentirte? El anciano dijo que regresaba en un rato, además ¿Qué le hiciste al jodido anciano? Se veía muy raro- preguntó mientras veía como el platinado ponía cara de terror.

\- ¿Yo? Nada ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo?- preguntó Yuuri haciendose el inocente.

\- No, solo es mera curiosidad- contestó el rubio reprimiendo sus ganas de echarse a reir.

\- Umm... ok, cuando regrese le dices que se apure, dile que tengo mucha HAMBRE- le pidió a Yuri con una risa un poco infantil.

-Lo que tu digas cerdito- contestó antes de colgar.

Después de haber puesto el aparato en la mesita de noche, el rubio dió un largo y profundo suspiro mientras trataba de poner sus ideas en orden, tenía demasiadas ganas de reir y al mismo tiempo de patear al "idiota" que tenía frente a él, pero sabiendo que tenia la oportunidad de fastidiarlo, no desperdiciaría tan buen regalo del cielo.

\- Bien, ¿Me podrías explicar porque carajos vienes en bata y con pantuflas a mi casa? Pero sobretodo ¡¿Por qué carajos te ves totalmente palido y ojeroso?!- preguntó Yuri intentando sonar enojado y a la vez evitar que una carcajada saliera de su boca.

Nikiforov tragó duro y acomodandose en la alfombra del cuarto del rubio se sumió de hombros avergonzado por su aspecto.

\- Yuuri... mi hermoso Yuuri se convirtio en un insasiable sucubus, él... no me ha dejado dormir desde... desde antier- confesó el platinado sin mostrar su avergonzado rostro a un muy divertido Yuri.

Por su parte, el rubio no podía hacer otra cosa que taparse la boca para contener las fuertes carcajadas que estaba teniendo en ese mismo instante.

-¡No te rias! Tengo sueño, hambre y me duele la cadera... mi Yuuri es insasiable... ¡Lo hemos hecho 20 veces! ¡Estoy seco!- lloriqueó el pentacampeó al mismo tiempo en que su estomago gruñía de hambre.

Yuri no pudo más y comenzó a reir sin control alguno, ver a su autonombrado padre en ese lamentable estado era demasiado para él.

-Jajaja te ves tan patetico... ¿No habías dicho que podías hacerle toda clase de porquerias al cerdo sin cansarte?- le recriminó mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de risa.

\- ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Mi Yuuri practicamente me estaba violando! ¡Tuve que huir antes de que Viktor junior dejara de reaccionar!- contestó el ojiazul llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¡No quiero saber detalles asquerosos! Además es tu culpa que el Katsudon este preñado... ¡Asume tu responsabilidad como el Alfa que eres!

\- ¡Pero Yuuri solo quiere mi cuerpo! - gritó el Alfa abrazando de cuerpo de forma dramatica -Cuando le preguntaba si tenía hambre para poder salir de la cama para comer algo, él solo tocaba a Viktor junior y me decia que solo quedía leche...

\- ¡Gaaah! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡No quiero saber más!- gritaba el rubio implorando no haber escuchado lo anterior.

\- ¡Mi Yuuri no es así! Bueno... solamente cuando su lado Eros sale, lo cual es sexi pero... ¡Eso fue demasiado! No quería decirle que no porque esta esperando a mi cachorro, pero cuando fue al baño aproveché para salir huyendo.

\- Agh, estupido anciano ahora entiendo porque ayer sonabas raro cuando me llamaste... que asco, me llamaste mientras te estabas follando al cerdo...

-No ¡No lo estabamos haciendo! En ese momento te llamé porque Yuuri se había quedado dormido y yo aproveché para llamarte, pero cuando colgé mi Yuuri se despertó y me dijo que quería bañarse.

-Tch ¿Y por qué te quejas? Ustedes parecen un par de conejos, siempre se la viven follando ¿Quieres que enumere los lugares donde lo han hecho y los he descubierto?

\- ¡Ese no es el punto, mi Yuuri...

\- En la escalera de emergencia, en la lavandería, en los vestidores de la pista de hielo, en la casa de Yakov, en las regaderas del Gimnacio ¡Hasta en mi jodida cama! Son un par de asquerosos ¡Tuve que quemar mi cama porque no queria volver a dormir donde ustedes dos follaron!- se quejó el rubio queriendo golpear a su compatriota, absteniendose unicamente porque aun se sentia un poco mareado.

Ante el reclamo, el platinado se sumió de hombros para evitar que el rubio notara el gran sonrojo que invadia su rostro.

\- Lo siento... ¡Pero Yurio, mi Yuuri no tiene llenadera! Cuando saca su lado eros es increible, hacemos el amor hasta el amanecer, pero... este Yuuri es diferente, es insaciable ¡Hasta me amarró a la cama y no de forma sexi! ¡Me amarró para seguir teniendo sexo!- lloriqueó el ojiazul con unas exageradas y dramaticas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- ¡Dejate de estupideces! ¡El cerdo esta así porque esta lleno de hormonas! ¡Es tu jodida culpa! Asume tu responsabilidad.

\- ¡Pero Yurio! Yuuri solo quiere mi cuerpo...yo lo amo pero si seguimos teniendo sexo sin control me quedaré seco.

\- Tch... hazme de comer y de paso tu también come un poco, estupido anciano, tienes que recuperar fuerzas...

\- Pero...

\- Nada de peros o...- una malvada idea cruzó por la mente del rubio y sin perder oportunidad aprovechó tan magnifico momento- o bueno...- hizo una pausa dramatica mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se tapaba las piernas con el edredón- El cerdo... bueno, el cerdito esta lleno de hormonas y lo unico que quiere en este momento es quien se la entierre hasta el fondo...- le dijo a Viktor usando un tono bastante sugerente.

El pentacampeón abrió los ojos sin creer lo que el rubio le había dicho, era absurdo que si quiera Yuuri pensara en engañarlo.

\- Mi Yuuri jamás me engañaría ¡Estamos enlazados!

\- ¿Quién fue el que se huyo de su "casa" y me pudió que lo engañara?- preguntó el rubio sacando una arrogante sonrisa.

\- ¡Yurio! Eso no fue... ¡Eso no cuenta! ¡No es esa clase de engaño!

\- Pues ve a bañarte, preparame comida y luego regresa con el Katsudon, antes de que se le ocurra ir a buscar a algún alfa que si le de lo que el quiere...

Viktor no necesito escuchar dos veces la orden de Yuri y sin perder tiempo corrio al baño del rubio.

-¡Limpia después de bañarte!- le gritó Yuri sonriendo malvadamente sintiendose totalmente victorioso.

...

-Yurio... yurio ¡Yurio, despierta!

\- ¡¿Ah?! Rayos, me quedé dormido- se quejó el gatito ruso mientras se limpiaba el rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha.

-Te dejé un poco de sopa de pollo y verduras en la cocina, ve y come un poco- le dijo Viktor mientras le media la temperatura con la mano -Parece que tu fiebre ya bajo un poco más.

-Tch... estupido anciano, y tu te ves mejor- respondió con burla en su voz.

Viktor negó divertido con la cabeza y acercandole las pantuflas de oso a Yuri dió un largo suspiro.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, y ve a comer antes de que se enfrie, regresaré a casa...- dijo suspirando de nueva cuenta.

\- El cerdito tiene "hambre"- susurró el rubio de forma burlona.

\- ¡Yurio!

\- Largo anciano, ve a cuidar a tu Katsudon.

El platinado diendose animos, abandonó el departamento del rubio y a paso lento caminó rumbo a su "nido de amor", caminó tan pausadamente que tardó aproximadamente 15 minutos en llegar.

De forma cuidadosa abrió la puerta para evitar que Yuuri lo escuchará. Entro lentamente y de puntillas al sentir el olor de su omega en su cuarto, giró con precaución la perilla mientras cerraba los ojos temiendo por su vida, ya que pensaba que su amado japones le haría un gran drama.

-Agh... Vitya... tocame más- gemía el nipon mientras se masturbaba con suma rapidez.

Viktor quedó boquiabierto, impactado y muy, pero muy excitado y no era para menos , su Yuuri traía puesto uno de sus trajes de cuando era joven.

\- Yuuri...- gimió el nombre de su amado omega mientras lo veía rozar su entrada con agil destreza.

El omega japones se veía demasiado sensual, era como un angel caído o enviado del cielo solo para complacer sus más oscuros deseos ocultos.

\- Vitya... te quiero ya- le rogó con una sensual sonrisa sin haber dejado de masturbarse ni un solo segundo.

\- Rayos Yuuri...- susurro sintiendo su pene ponerse como un pedazo de madera.

El omega se veía divino, y más por esa pequeña pancita que apenas se podía distinguir con cuidado, añadiendo a eso que el japones tenía el cabello más largo y su rostro desprendía una lujuria y dulzura natural, pero sobretodo, el que él omega le hubiera hecho un pequeño agujero al traje debajo del puente del pantalos para masturbarse, era suficiente para despertar a "Viktor junior".

\- Te hare gemir como nunca lo has hecho...- le advirtió mientras se desvestía y ponía su celular a un lado de la cama.

\--

Yuri comía relajadamente en su sala mientras sorbía con alegría la deliciosa sopa del "anciano", tanto así que no le había importado el tener que comer las zanahorias que odia con todo su ser, al fin y al cabo que su hambre era inmensa y estaban pasando por la tv su pelicula favorita de Quentin Tarantino.

-Estupido anciano, quien hubiera creido que aprendería a cocinar tan bien...- dijo mientras se servía un poco de té.

Un sonido de una cabra lo sacó de su burbuja de felicidad y sabiendo de que se trataba hizo un pequeño gruñido de enojo.

-Ese anciano...- susurró tomando su celular paracontestar la llamada -¿Qué carajos quie...?

El rostro del rubio se tiñió de un profundo carmesí al escuchar un par de gemidos que ya conocía muy bien.

\- ¡O sí Vitya, metemelá más fuerte!

\- Como ordene mi lindo ángel.

-¡Estupido y pervertido anciano, apaga tu maldito celular!- gritó el rubio tan fuerte como pudo, aunque subia que sería imposible que alguno de los dos calenturientos lo escuchara.

Por que si, Yuri había tenido la mala suerte de que a Viktor se le hubiera marcado su numero... y ahora el pequeño rubio tendría que ir con el psicologo... por enesima ocasión.

...

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, una disculpanpor la tardanza pero estaba en examenes finales x.x x.x

Un agradecimiento a Aly por seguir prestandome su cuenta :3

Pd: El traje que usa Yuuri y que es de Viktor es el azul con negro y que lo trae puesto cuando le ponen la corona de eosas azules


End file.
